


Leap of Faith

by TheRoomWhereItHappened347



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempted Suicide, BEING REWRITTEN/EDITED, Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou Friendship, Bakugou Katsuki is an Asshole, Blood, Bully Bakugou Katsuki, Bullying, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Guilty Bakugou Katsuki, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Tags will change or be added next chapter, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Violence, but only for the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoomWhereItHappened347/pseuds/TheRoomWhereItHappened347
Summary: After years of enduring bullying from everyone, Izuku decides he’s had enough and attempts suicide.A year later, the USJ attack happens and a new side of him is revealed to everyone, leading to confusion and chaos.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 315





	1. Depression is my expression

**Author's Note:**

> 1) So you may be wondering...where did I go and why did I ditch this fic for months? Well, I kinda fell out of my BNHA phase and went to the Haikyuu!! fandom (as per the recent fics I’ve written).  
> I never did delete this fic and decided to edit it and rewrite chapter 4 because I shouldn’t have changed the POV. 
> 
> 2) Don’t except frequent updates for any of my fics, I’m going thru exams rn and don’t have much time on my hands.
> 
> 3) There will be NO SHIPS right now because I don’t feel this fic suits any.  
> I also apologise for not putting up any warnings when I first wrote this fic, it was insensitive and I’m trying to be more aware.
> 
> 4) Enjoy the fic and leave a kudos and comment!

/Thought I’d found way  
Thought I’d found a way, yeah/

Izuku Midoriya hadn’t had the best life. 

He used to have a good one; both his parents used to be there and he had a cool best friend. But then it changed significantly after he had been diagnosed Quirkless.

His father left, not wanting to be associated with the ‘Quirkless child’.

His best friend had started to bully him as well as the rest of the school.

/But you never go away  
So I guess I gotta stay now/

His mother was under a lot of stress so she could provide for him.  
No, Izuku didn’t really have a good life.

/Oh I hope some day I’ll make it out of here/

He tried to stay positive, saying to himself that his Quirk would come eventually, only it would take a long time to manifest. Well, that lie lasted until he was 10.  
Afterwards it was more of an effort to not fall into depression, but he was failing miserably and there was no one there to help. 

/Even if it takes all night or a hundred years/

Even though his mother was sweet, caring and devoted, Izuku couldn’t help but feel like a burden. He was weighing her down; she could get a better job and pay for better things without him to look after and pay for.

/Need a place to hide but I can’t find one near  
Wanna feel alive outside but I can’t fight my fear/

School...was the definition of hell. Kaachan bullied him relentlessly and everyone else followed his lead, so he had no friends or back-up.

/Isn’t it lovely? All alone/

Izuku was so close to giving up, it would only take one more push, and that one push came in class today.

/Heart made of glass  
My mind of stone/

“...and the other candidate for UA is Midoriya.” 

Silence. 

Never had Izuku hated his teacher more than then. The class then erupted into hysterics, but Bakugou was fuming.

“You think you can get into UA? You’re a Quirkless Deku, your chances of getting into UA are below your place in society!” He screeched.

/Tear me to pieces  
Skin a bone/

The teacher dismissed the rest of the class, but not before Kaachan and his ‘followers’ pushed him that little bit closer. 

“‘Hero Analysis for the future’? You don’t have a chance of getting into UA, let alone becoming a hero! Let me do you a favour.”

Bakugou yanked the notebook out of his hand, using his quirk to destroy Izuku’s notebook before throwing it out of the window.

“Ah!” Izuku yelped, scrambling over to the window to see his notebook in the koi pool outside. ‘All of my hard-work, reduced to fish food,’ he sighed internally. 

“Let me give you some advice, if you want to be a hero so badly, take a swan-dive off of the roof and hope you get a Quirk in the next life,” Bakugou snarled, his followers laughing behind him before they left.

‘Don’t you think I’ve already considered that?’ Izuku trembled, wiping away the beginnings of tears. 

Thank Kami it was already the end of the day, otherwise the notebook wouldn’t have been retrievable. It was burnt on the outside with scorch marks around it, but otherwise it was okay, albeit soaking wet.

As Izuku walked back to his flat, a monster made of sludge appeared out of nowhere and tried to take over his body, saying It could use Izuku’s body as a vessel, however All Might came and saved him! 

Once Izuku was free, he had to ask All Might the question he had needed to be answered for a long time. 

“All Might, even without a Quirk, would I be able to be a Hero?” Izuku asked as All Might to leave.

All Might hesitated before turning into a skeletal-like  
man, scaring Izuku. Afterwards, the man explained his Quirk One For All, before saying no, Izuku couldn’t be a Hero. 

“R-right...I’m sorry for wasting your time...” Trailing off, Izuku made sure no tears were displayed in front of his hero. 

Even if All Might had told him he couldn’t, and even though his reason for living had been destroyed, he still stayed respectful to the one man who had accomplished incredible feats during his lifetime. 

Realising All Might has disappeared -he’d probably taken the staircase- Izuku made his way down to the bottom of the building. 

“There’s no point in keeping this anymore,” he muttered, throwing it in a nearby bin. “Maybe Kaachan is right...” Izuku trailed off, walking slowly down a route no one else used. “Maybe I should just die...even All Might said I have no chance of amounting to anything like a hero.” 

Abruptly, Izuku turned around and went back to school, finding it was still open.  
‘Good, may as well get this over with.’ 

Scribbling down a suicide note, Izuku left it in his blazer before taking it off. His mother would find it afterwards. Nothing useful was in his backpack, but he left it on the roof anyway.

Walking to the edge of the roof, Izuku thought of any happy memories he could, anything that might stop him, but the only thing that came up was his mother.

He may as well call her before he killed himself. Dialling her number, he was sure of his decision: he wouldn’t be a burden anymore.

“Izuku? Where are you?”

“H-hi mom.” Even when he was just about to die, he couldn’t stop stuttering. “I-I’m sorry for not telling you a-anything that’s been going on, but please don’t...don’t feel guilty for what I’m about t-to do, b-because it’s my choice and I...I’m just not strong enough to carry on.” 

Tears streamed down his face, all his pain finally being released.

“Honey, what do you mean?” She sounded so concerned. He felt sorry for making her go through this, but he was too selfish, too cowardly and weak to continue.

“I’m so weak! I’m sorry you had to put up with me as a burden, I’m sorry I’m Quirkless, I’m sorry dad left because of me, I’m sorry you’re stressed and tired because of me and you have to keep working to provide for me- I love you and I’m sorry,” he sobbed. 

“I love you too but-”

“I’m-I’m going to go somewhere I can’t be hurt and I won’t be a burden...hopefully...”

“Izuku-!” She exclaimed before he hung up guiltily. 

Did he have much time left? His mother didn’t know where he was, no hero would get there in time...he could call one more person, and he knew exactly who it would be.

“What is it shitty Deku?!” Kaachan asked angrily. 

“I-I know you don’t want to hear or see anything to do with me, b-but I...I’m going to carry on with what you said earlier. You’re right...I’m just a Quirkless Deku and I’ll never be anything good-”

“What are you talking about?” There was still anger, but there was confusion.

“Y-You told me to ‘take a swan dive off the roof and hope I get a Quirk in the next life, right? So I’m doing just what you said.” 

“What are you-?”

“You told me to kill myself! So I’m doing it! If there’s no point in me doing something, then I should be alive...” Harsh sobs ripped their way out of his being.

“Deku-”

“You were right Kaachan...but try and comfort my mother when I’m gone. Please, she...she will need someone there...”

“Nerd, when I said that I meant-”

“I know what you meant! You’re meant to be a hero, and you were for me, but now I...bye Kaachan,” he said before hanging up. 

Taking a breath, Midoriya left his phone on his blazer.

“I’m sorry...” He breathed before falling off the building.  
A sensation of freedom came over him before he hit something hard and everything went black.

/Hello, welcome home./


	2. Memories turn to dust or gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Extremely short chapter, I know, but the next one is way longer so that’ll make up for this!
> 
> 2) Enjoy the chapter and leave a kudos and comment!

/You were the shadow to my light  
Did you feel us?/

Bakugou Katsuki was the definition of a prodigy.  
He had an amazing Quirk, perfect grades and popularity; everything a student needed, right?

/Another star  
You fade away/

The one thing he didn’t have was friends. He used to have Deku (call him Midoriya, it’s the least you could do, Katsuki), but he told him to kill himself. 

Bakugou told his one and only friend to kill himself, and the nerd did it! 

De-Izuku had always been scribbling down things in his notebook, humming random songs or muttering something, but Bakugou hadn’t thought of him as stupid. 

They’d both known that he wasn’t stupid, but for some reason Izuku had followed Katsuki’s ‘advice’.

Bakugou had pushed himself the last ten months after Izuku’s death, knowing that Izuku would have been cheering him on, even with his relentless bullying. 

He didn’t deserve such support.

/Afraid our aim is out of sight  
Wanna see us, alight/

Why had he bullied Izuku? Because that damn nerd hadn’t given up on being a hero, and that would’ve gotten him killed (you’re the one who killed him). 

/Where are you now?  
Was it part of a fantasy?/

One issue with the whole thing though: there was no body left. There were blood splatters, sure, but no body, which meant either Deku was still alive or someone had taken the body. 

If there was one thing that Katsuki was gonna do, it was gonna be find out where the body went. 

/Where are you now?  
Was it imaginary?/

As soon as he’d found out Izuku was dead, a wave of guilt and anguish had swept over him, as well as determination to complete the nerd’s dream.  
‘You pushed him to do it don’t be naïve!’

It...it was his fault, he bullied the nerd -call him Midoriya you egotistical idiot- the fact that Izuku was dead...it didn’t sound right. 

“Bakugou, you good? Your head seems in the clouds today bro.” Kirishima asked, the normally all-smiling idiot now concerned over him. 

“I’m fine, just tired,” he murmured, not feeling in the mood to talk.

/Where are you now?  
Atlantis?  
Under the sea?  
Under the sea?/ 

“Dude, you went to bed at 8:32, how on earth can you be tired?” He knew Kirishima was saying it in a joke-like manner, but he wasn’t in the mood. Not today. 

/Where are you now?  
Another dream?/

A year after Deku’s ‘death’, Bakugou still couldn’t get over it. Maybe Deku was dead and he  
needed to get over it...

/The monster’s running wild inside of me/

‘You give up, you forsake Midoriya and your own dream! Fight for what you want and you will get what you want!’

Him, giving up? Not a chance. 

I’m faded


	3. Hello there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Me? Posting this the night before 2 exams? More likely than you think. 
> 
> 2) In all honesty though I’ll get round to editing more during the Christmas holidays, there’s too many things to do until Thursday and my mental health has gone to shit. 
> 
> 3) Enjoy the chapter and leave a kudos and comment!

/White shirt now red, my bloody nose/

As he watched the UA students walk into the USJ, he almost laughed at how lax the security had become; here the school claimed that they were the best yet here he was, standing on their roof! 

“In position Tomura,” he said into the communicator he’d been given prior to arrival. 

“Good, now only enter once Kurogiri and I are there with Nomu.”

“Will do.” The signal cut out, and he knew once the plan was going, there was no going back. This was the day the League of Villains made their mark on the world! 

/Sleeping, you're on your tippy toes/

“Fake heroes, thinking they rule the world. Only true heroes like All Might should be acknowledged with fame and fortune.” 

“You’re muttering again Nightmare.” 

“Agh, Dabi!” He almost slid off the side of the roof in surprise. 

“I thought I’d trained you better than this.” The flame-wielding villain stood at his full height on the building, confident no one would see him.

“You did, I’m just anxious about the plan working. I’m aware we’re trying to lure All Might out so Tomura can bring him to AFO, but with so many heroes there I’m worried about injuries.” 

“You were always the sympathetic one.” 

“It’s not like I can change that.” 

Nomu roared. 

/Creeping around like no one knows/

“That’s our signal,” Dabi murmured. 

“Let’s go!” He created a portal in front of Tomura so both he and Dabi could walk out and start creating more chaos. 

Walking out to see so many villains spread out over the USJ was a very interesting sight indeed. 

“No one has escaped so far?” He asked Tomura.

“Kurogiri is guarding the entrance as we speak, it’s not like any of them will get past him,” Tomura replied. 

“Good, but warn everyone to not underestimate the heroes and the heroes in training. They managed to get into UA for a reason,” Nightmare warned. 

“Noted. Now, go supervise and destroy.” 

“Sure,” Nightmare nodded and sprinted around, enjoying his enhancements from AFO. It took a ton of time to finally get to this level, but considering this and his training, he was doing pretty damn well. 

‘Hmm, who should I go to first? Help Kurogiri with 13 or go take down Eraserhead?’ Nightmare thought, aware both were challenges. 

Whilst Eraserhead could look at him and disable his quirk, he couldn’t take away his enhancements and strength, but 13 could use her ‘Black Hole’ and that would be a hazard...

Sod it, he’ll have a go at the students. But who to go to first? 

There was a couple of villains over there who were stuck in ice...wait a second ice?!

/Think you're so criminal/

Oh wait, from what he’d seen around a certain Shoto Todoroki was going to this school, the half-ice half-fire user. Powerful quirk, but he could be too reliant on it and be a mid-to-far range user. 

‘Guess I’ll go there for a challenge.’ Nightmare couldn’t help but smirk at the idea of someone else to fight other than Dabi and Toga. 

“You call yourself villains but can’t defeat a student? Pathetic,” Todoroki scowled at the villains who were iced. 

“Well that’s not very nice,” Nightmare landed in front of the iced villains. “They can’t help it if they can’t get close...but then again your quirk is very powerful. Ice and fire? A very good combination if you ask me.” Why was he waffling? Why, simply, because he was bored and he needed to buy Tomura time. 

“You would be?” Todoroki asked stiffly. 

“Nightmare.” 

“I’m assuming you’re here because of the main villains near the entrance.” Not even a question. Damn this guy was cold. Heh, get it? Nightmare quietly laughed to himself. 

“I’m here of my own accord.” Well...it was the first good mission they’d been given in months, otherwise it was work at the coffee shop to earn money for food. 

“That doesn’t really matter to me either way.” With that, Todoroki created a speeding wall of ice going towards him. 

“A warning would be nice!” Nightmare exclaimed as he dodged, bringing out one of his knives. 

Ignoring the sting of his skin being cut, Nightmare started observing Todoroki as the fight went on as his blood dripped. 

It was mainly him dodging for now and creating elements had always been a struggle, but Dabi would kick his ass if he couldn’t produce any flames. 

Not saying a word, Nightmare finally decided to go onto the offence and started creating flames to tackle Todoroki’s ice and started getting closer to Todoroki, nearly overwhelming the boy with his speed. 

‘He’s not using his fire side...but why?” Nightmare wondered, noticing how ice was crawling up Todoroki’s neck. ‘May as well help him not die in the process of defeating him.’ Nightmare sighed at this idea, however killing of students was unnecessary.  
While Todoroki needed someone to trigger his fire side, he possessed potential, and Nightmare would be the one to trigger it. 

“Use your fire side you coward!” Nightmare yelled as he let off an explosion of fire to melt all the ice in the area, leaving it clear again. 

No comment from Todoroki, only more ice spreading across his neck and cheeks.

‘This dumbass gonna kill himself...I may as well blast him to start melting the ice.’ 

Once Nightmare was close enough, he blasted Todoroki from the front, satisfied at seeing Todoroki startled and the frostbite symptoms start to go away. 

“Don’t you dare half-ass this fight!”

/Bruises, on both my knees for you/

After several blasts and the frostbite symptoms completely gone -thank Kami Dabi had taught him how to make blue fire, albeit he now had faint burn scars on his hands from that experience- Nightmare heard a crackling through his communicator. 

“Nightmare, come back to where you arrived in the USJ and deal with Eraserhead now.” Wow, Tomura almost sounded desperate. 

“Will do,” Nightmare murmured into the device. “Okay, I’ve done my job for now, I’ll see you later Todoroki.”  
Nightmare sprinted back to where Tomura was, noticing the heroes now had more hope in their eyes. 

“We meet at last, All Might.” Tomura was probably grinning behind his hand.

If Nomu didn’t delay this powerhouse of a man for long enough, they were screwed and it was up to Nightmare, Dabi and Kurogiri to help the villains escape. 

“Who are you?” All Might sounded pissed. 

“Nightmare, you know what to do.” Kurogiri’s voice sounded through the communicator. 

/Don't say thank you or please/

“Yep.” Nightmare turned the recorder inside his mask, noting how All Might looked furious. 

“How dare you come here and attack my students and fellow staff!” Oh Kami, he was mad. 

“Well you see All Might, we’re here to get rid of any budding superheroes who are fakes. We have very powerful allies on our side, I would say just let us pick them off.” Tomura was taunting All Might.

The plan was to gain information on All Might’s fighting style, nothing to do with major injuries or death! 

“Like hell I would let that happen!” All Might snarled. 

“Hmm...I’m not in the mood for this today...Nomu, finish him off would you. Nightmare, Dabi, help if you want to.” 

‘Yeah right. If things really start getting out of hand I’ll join and Dabi’s not stupid enough to join in.’ Nightmare fidgeted at the prospect of facing Eraserhead, he wasn’t going to lie to himself. 

If his camera was destroyed then it wouldn’t be the worst thing, as everyone had been fitted with a camera somewhere in their clothing, but being caught was one of the most annoying scenarios.

Eraserhead was a pro-hero (more like an underground but at UA that didn’t matter) and pretty damn skilled. While Nightmare could fight without a quirk, he didn’t have enough information to- 

‘Stop it dumbass. Focus at the task at hand. Stop Eraserhead from destroying the plan.’ 

He snapped back to reality by dodging a punch that would’ve knocked him out, choosing to move to the left instead of his normal right. 

/I do what I want when I'm wanting to/

After repeatedly evading Eraserhead’s punches and kicks, Nightmare finally let himself gather his plan for the offence and focus. 

Taking out his knife, he slashed at Eraserhead like Toga taught him a few months ago with quick, precise motions, noting how it took the hero by surprise; deciding to use that to his advantage, Nightmare quickly cut himself on his arm to create ice and started mimicking Todoroki’s quirk by driving Eraserhead back until he hit a wall. 

“I didn’t want it to be like this, but you’re getting in the way,” Nightmare sighed as he forced the ice to tower over Eraserhead in a thick wall, knowing it would take a while for the hero to get out.

/My soul? So cynical/

“Tomura, anything?” Nightmare asked over the communicator, sprinting back to the fight with All Might and Nomu.

“Nomu is down, Kurogiri is fighting All Might at the moment. Get here as soon as you can.” A crackly voice replied. 

“Be there in a minute.” 

How the hell was he supposed to tackle All Might of all the people?  
All Might was the literal definition of a strength quirk! Why did Nightmare agree to do this?

/So you're a tough guy/

Nightmare’s own strength was pretty good, but combined with his speed and a few paralysis knives...now he had a plan. 

/Like it really rough guy/

How did some blonde haired kid get ahold of Kurogiri?! Nightmare had been gone for 20 minutes maximum...speaking of which didn’t that blue haired kid get out? 

“Tomura, once I get Kurogiri out of that hold, you must make sure he starts preparing the portals! There might be back up for the heroes really soon!” Nightmare barked through the communicator, his brain firing up possibilities of the fastest way to get Kurogiri out of there. 

Before he went into the fight he made sure the camera was safely given to Tomura, telling him Dabi had a camera as well so it was fine. 

/Just can't get enough guy/

“Nomu!” Tomura screamed as Nomu collapsed in a bloody mess on the floor. 

“Dammit, that’s gonna be annoying in the future,” Nightmare murmured, well aware of Tomura and his -sometimes childish- rage. 

Using his speed to get close to All Might, Nightmare wasted no time in sending the first punch, hoping it made some impact on the huge man. 

All Might was a force to be reckoned with, and Nightmare was making an effort to be cautious, as one ‘Texas Smash’ would be the end of him. 

Throwing in more punches and dodging more of All Might’s so his bones wouldn’t be snapped like a twig, Nightmare thanked the guy who gave him his quirk as well as his speed. 

/Chest always so puffed guy/

Slowly, ever so slowly, Nightmare was starting to overwhelm All Might with his speed and dodging, but the fight was far from over. Not with Nightmare having enough energy to carry on and All Might wanting justice for the class. 

/I'm that bad type/

How were the other heroes coping? Had 13 survived Kurogiri’s wrath from the beginning or was she dead? No, she wouldn’t be dead, he’d made Tomura promise no casualties. 

Threatening of students? Sure, he couldn’t care less.  
Injuries? Sure, every battle was gonna have some.  
Deaths? No. 

/Make your mama sad type/

The knives came in. At first they were the knives he’d created, with serrated edges and a sharp tip, Nightmare started slashing away at the top pro-hero, causing blood to drop in certain places down his arms. 

“Who even are you?” All Might asked while trying to find a good place to punch him. 

“Nightmare. Hope you don’t mind the damages the others made, I tried to keep my fights tidy, but damn were Todoroki and Eraserhead hard to fight. It was a good challenge!” Slight psychopath came out there but who cares? 

/Make your girlfriend mad type/

“Texas Smash!” 

Oh no. 

This wasn’t good. 

Not in the slightest.

He was screwed. 

/Might seduce your dad type/

His mask was gone. 

His nose was probably bleeding. 

He felt dizzy as hell. 

/I'm the bad guy/

“Izuku?!” 

/Duh/


	4. You Say Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I listened to a MHA OST earlier and felt motivated to write and here we are, a month after the last update I think. 
> 
> 2) Motivation? Lacking.  
> Work? Overdue.  
> Anxiety? Constant.  
> Hotel? Trivago.
> 
> 3) Leave a kudos and comment and enjoy the chapter!

Scrambling away from All Might, Izuku finally created enough space between them to see the hero recognise who he was...

As his eyes widened in remembrance, Izuku stood up and yelled for Kurogiri to get Shizere, noting how Tomura was arguing with Dabi. Thank Kami he knew how to manage his anger in a battle and not throw a tantrum anymore. 

“You- you’re that boy from the roof!” All Might growled as he moved towards Izuku. 

“So what?” Izuku snarled, pissed that his mask had been broken. That had taken ages to make!

Not ready to give anymore away about himself, Izuku sprinted, jumped up and managed to punch All Might in the face again. 

“It doesn’t matter who I am or where I come from now!” Izuku yelled as he dodged All Might’s punch. 

“Shi...o...her way don’t...injured...” Dammit! The connection in the communicator was becoming distorted again. 

Something with the force of a truck hit him in the stomach, forcing him to stagger backwards and lose focus. Repeated hits threw Izuku backwards and his energy was drained. He was so screwed if no one came soon. 

“Texas Smash!” All Might exclaimed as he punched Izuku in the ribs, many of them fracturing or breaking, forcing him to cough blood as he hit a wall. 

“Kurogiri...I swear to Kami...if backup isn’t here soon...” His vision was going darker and he’d lost all his energy. 

Eyes fluttering closed, Izuku realised Kurogiri was standing next to someone with a red hoodie and a mask. 

‘Shizere...’   
_____________________________________________

For Kami’s sake! Couldn’t they do anything without someone getting injured?

“Kurogiri, make sure the others get out of here,” she commanded as she observed the heroes. 

“What did Sensei say?” He asked. 

“He wants to speak with Tomura...” She trailed off when she noticed a figure in a crater in a wall. Was that...?  
“Oh for the love of-! Shigaraki!” She barked out, making him look at her. “You let him fight All Might, didn’t you?” 

“What of it?” 

“If he dies, Sensei is gonna be so mad!” Activating her quirk, Shizere levitated Nightmare towards using her telekinesis, hiding a wince when she felt how fractured his rib cage was. It’d be at least a month before he could fight again.

“Kurogiri, I need you to get Nightmare medical help immediately before he dies.”

“Shizere, behind you!” Tomura warned. 

Turning around, she noticed All Might gearing up for an attack before sprinting towards them.

“Get everyone out of here Kurogiri!” Shizere yelled as she mentally braced herself for a migraine later.

Holding her left hand out, she concentrated on the forces surrounding everyone and looked for All Might’s...damn that man would be difficult to keep still.   
Taking a deep breath, she made her hand into a fist around the forces surrounding All Might’s body, causing him to stop.

“What?” He yelled as she felt someone else move and a trail of something move towards her. 

Holding out her right hand, she stopped the trail of whatever it was -ice?- and froze the boy creating it, smirking when she felt him attempt to move. 

Was he a Todoroki? Ooh Dabi wasn’t going to like this...

“Agh! How?” All Might exclaimed as he coughed out something...was that blood? 

Either Nomu and Nightmare did a number on All Might or she was squeezing too hard...no, she wasn’t because All Might wasn’t struggling to breathe just yet.   
Maybe a combination of Nomu and Nightmare plus a hidden injury from before? As if she would find out now. 

“Who the hell are you?” Explosion-boy growled. 

“As if I would tell you!” She grinned under her mask. “But I know who you are, Bakugou Katsuki.”

She expanded her control to make sure anyone within 50 metres of herself would be frozen in place, but if someone had a far range quirk she would be in trouble. 

“All I’m going to tell you is that I’m here as a distraction, nothing else.” She wanted to mock all of them so badly~ 

“Shizere, we’re done,” Kurogiri said as he stood next to her. 

“Ah, perfect timing. With All Might struggling as much as he is...it’s very difficult to concentrate.” She growled the last part out. “So well heroes!” Shizere exclaimed as she walked backwards into the portal Kurogiri had created, grinning when All Might fell to his knees when she released her quirk.   
_____________________________________________

Waking up to feel pain almost immediately was custom, after all constant training had his bones aching and stomach growling, but Kami this was on another level!

“So he wakes!” Weakly turning his head to the left to see Shizere manipulating water from the glass next to him wasn’t what he was expecting, but then again, no one could expect anything with her. 

“What...happened...?” He asked faintly, trying to sit up but involuntarily letting out a gasp at the action.

“Firstly, don’t move, your ribs are still healing. Secondly, Shigaraki let you fight All Might whilst Kurogiri found an escape route and you took a Texas Smash to the ribs,” she explained.

“That makes a lot more sense,” he murmured. “How long have I been asleep?”

“A week. Toga’s been worried and Dabi is annoyed at Shigaraki for letting you fight by yourself. I talked to Shigaraki and he’s agreed to let you rest for a while, so no more missions or training for a month.” 

“Sounds fair. How clear was the footage?” 

“Clear enough, albeit you took off your camera before fighting All Might.” 

“If I didn’t we would’ve lost the footage, and no one wanted that to happen, did they?” 

“Fair enough. You’re on bed rest until you can walk without Toga’s help, then you can start moving around. Your body will be exhausted so you’ll sleep today away, but if you need anything give Toga a shout.” 

“What about you?”

“I’m going out shopping.”

“Why?”

“We don’t have much food left and because some of us made ourselves known as the enemy, it’s more risky to go out, so we’re using disguises.” 

“I can still work at the coffee shop?” 

“Probably. You use a disguise for that anyway, don’t you?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay then, I see no issue.”

As they sat in silence, Izuku remembered who he’d exposed his identity to, but at this point he wasn’t sure if it was real or not. 

“Shizere?” He asked hoarsely.

“Yeah?” 

“Was Bakugou there?” 

A pause. 

“Yes.” 

Shit.


	5. Roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) So I took waaay too long to write this. I had a major writer’s block and concentrated on my other MHA fanfic so I was at least getting something out. I’ve got an idea of what I’m doing now, so I shouldn’t have nothing happening on this now!
> 
> 2) Enjoy the chapter and leave a kudos and comment!

What the hell. What the hell. What the hell. What the hell. What the hell-

“Bakugou!” Kirishima whispered close to his ear, jolting him out of his internal frenzy as the train rattled on. 

“What?” He growled, sparks already flying out from his palms. He took a few breaths, not wanting to cause a scene on a train carriage. People were coming back from work, he didn’t need to cause them any hassle.

“Dude, you’ve spaced out way too many times.” Oh, it was that noticeable? He didn’t want his sharp-toothed friend to worry about him, he didn’t want pity. 

“What about it?”

“I know the USJ attack has us all shaken up, but you’ve gotta try and concentrate for the Sports Festival.” 

Oh, right, the festival they needed to prepare for. 

“Whatever.”

How the hell was he meant to concentrate when the friend -don’t lie to yourself he was your victim- everyone had assumed was dead was now alive as a villain. 

When Aizawa Sensei announced the Sports Festival was still going forward, most of the class were surprised -Half ‘N Half never gave anything away- but it made sense. 

Telling the opposition they weren’t afraid was always a good alternative, however, UA needed to have its security upped to the max if they didn’t want to get into anymore trouble. 

They were granted access to some of the training grounds as long as they went with at least one other person or teacher, so it wasn’t that bad, but he’d been thrown off by De- Izuku making an appearance. 

He stared out the carriage window, watching the sun paint gold over the cityscape and casting silhouettes from the skyscrapers.

Izuku, his previous childhood best friend, thought to be dead but actually alive? He couldn’t get his head around it. 

Why would Izuku become a villain? Was he being forced to? Brainwashing was a viable option considering he was a hero fanatic before. 

‘But you didn’t know him before,’ he reminded himself. ‘You bullied him to the point of suicide.’ 

He wouldn’t let himself forget that. Izuku still being alive didn’t change that. 

A hand clapped him on the shoulder as the train slowed down.

“I’ll see ya tomorrow Bakubro,” Kirishima grinned as he picked up his bag, wandering down the aisle as the stop was announced. 

He couldn’t believe he’d made another friend. 

Kirishima Eijirou didn’t have a clue about middle school him; the vicious, fury-filled Bakugou with little concern for others’ lives. The one who had everyone suck up to him, even the teachers. The brat who could get away with whatever he wanted. 

Izuku’s supposed death was a wake up call. 

His stop was announced and he shrugged his bag on, trudging off the train and making his way through the bustling station. Rush hour was a pain. 

Harsh fluorescent lights lit the station as he swiped his card, walking through the barriers and stopping outside to stuff the card in a bag pocket. 

“Gah!” A hooded person stumbled in front of him, barely staying upright by grabbing his shoulder, almost dragging him down with them. “Shi- ah, sorry,” they apologised, hand still gripping his shoulder. 

Their voice seemed male and they were wearing casual clothes, so he didn’t have to deal with formalities like he would with adults. 

“Whatever stops you tripping, now can you get off?” He moved his shoulder.

“Oh, right,” he let his hand fall to his side. Viridescent eyes met his. “Thanks.” 

He gave a short nod, unable to do more as he watched the male sprint out of the station. 

His heart beat rapidly as he processed the stranger’s eye colour. That couldn’t be Izuku, could it? He didn’t know anyone else with eyes like that.

It was too late to chase the person down now, so he stored his questions in the back of his mind and continued home, watching the sunset bathe the suburbs.  
_____________________________________________

Izuku couldn’t believe his clumsiness almost lead him to confronting Bakugou Katsuki of all the people! Curse businessmen and their stupidly large briefcases. 

Confronting Bakugou would be messy. It would be explosions and yelling and everything he’d avoided for a year. 

He could stand up for himself now, but physical and mental strength were worlds apart in terms of traumatic memories. He’d ask if Shizere was willing to do something like therapy with him later.

He panted as he arrived at a large, ugly building complex. Sprinting all the way from the train station, while good stamina training, was a mistake with a healing rib. 

Reaching into his trouser pocket, he allowed himself to smile weakly at the wad of money stuffed inside. 

Clinging to the shadows the sunset created, he alternated between jogging and walking up the stairs to the fifth floor of the building, sparks of pain flickering if he pushed himself too hard. 

“11, 12- ah, 13.” He unlocked the door, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the hallway. 

So his mother wasn’t back from her shift yet. He’d timed it well again. 

Slipping off his trainers, he wandered to the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the lights. He’d be gone in a few minutes anyway. 

His eyes now adjusted to the darkness of the apartment, he noticed the pan on the stove and the tin of soup next to it. It looked like she would be working late tonight. 

Using the sleeve of his hoodie to open the fridge door, he checked the meagre contents inside. 

Chicken, carrots and a few packs of other vegetables, soy and some other sauces. The freezer didn’t contain much either.

Leaving the money and a printed note on the table, he mentally noted to bring some groceries with the money next time. 

He passed the locked wooden door as he went to the entrance. He never went into his old room. Didn’t delve back into the memories.

He wanted her to live a better life with him gone, not suffer in the same filthy place as before. 

Even if she couldn’t afford to move from a dingy apartment in a dangerous area of the suburbs, he’d hoped she was eating better than before. Maybe there were some nights where she ate with her co-workers? He hoped there were. 

Tying his shoelaces, he wracked his brain for better ideas to support her. What was the best thing to do to support her from the shadows? 

He’d think of something later.

Locking the door after he walked outside, he breathed in and out, attempting to remove the weight in his chest. He needed to distract himself from the guilt every time he visited. 

Staring at the hues painted across the sky, he wondered what to do about Bakugou. They would have a confrontation at some point, it was impossible not to. 

Shigaraki and ‘Master’ were planning something big that centred around UA. No one else knew the specific details, not even Izuku, but he sensed it would be big and have an asteroid-like impact on the hero world. 

‘Good,’ he smirked internally as he strolled down an alley which shortened his trip back to the train station. ‘Then the heroes will know not to mess with us and the public will know the truth about their so called idols.’ 

Humming an upbeat tune as he made his way to the ground, he planned to catch the 7 o’clock train to get back to base. Maybe he could enjoy a bowl of katsudon or go to the arcade?

His phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the message. 

‘Base. Get here within the next hour. S is announcing the next phase.’ 

“Vague as always, Dabi,” he sighed. 

It looked like he’d be catching the early train.


End file.
